


Eroi

by xSuzerain



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Never a joy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Storia partecipante alla Corsa delle 24 ore indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]«Ti sei mai chiesto, Sena, cos’è che renda tali gli eroi?»





	Eroi

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda storia per la Corsa! Trovo ilare che, nell'attimo stesso in cui l'abbia terminata ed abbia controllato se il numero di parole fosse quello giusto, l'abbia passata in privato ad una mia cara amica affermando che "E' assurdo come riesca a scrivere tristezza persino in 120 parole".  
> Prometto che mi farò perdonare, giuro. Ho in programma una oneshot dolcissima con Leo ed Izumi come protagonisti, che avrei a onere del vero dovuto cominciare oggi, ma insomma: mi hanno trascinata in quest'impresa, vediamo dove mi porterà /ride  
> Ancora una volta, grazie a tutti per essere qui ed avermi dedicato il vostro tempo!

«Ti sei mai chiesto, Sena, cos’è che renda tali gli eroi?»  
Izumi non lo guarda, inspirando a lungo il profumo del mare e muovendosi con lentezza verso il bagnasciuga, dove le onde gli bagnano i piedi per poi ritrarsi. Una volta, due, cento. Perde il conto –  semplicemente dimentica, quando Leo lo raggiunge e gli circonda la vita con le braccia.  
«Sei tu l’eroe, Re.» risponde. «Dimmelo tu.»  
Tsukinaga ride e nasconde il viso contro il suo collo, posandovi un bacio.  
«Un eroe non si arrende mai. Io non lo sono di certo.»  
Vorrebbe dirgli che si sbaglia – che mai s’è arreso davvero, non con il mondo,  _non con lui_. Ma non lo fa.   
Non sa nemmeno il perché.


End file.
